


雾

by Alynes



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 去年写的。只有个开头，希望能启发你们。





	雾

耶稣依稀记得自己又度过了一个夜晚。艰难的一周就这样过去，成为模糊的记忆。在他闭上眼睛之前，最后看见的是破败的夜色，它冲破墙壁来到这里，混杂了苦乐。  
如果他的记忆没有出错，他怎么会在这里？雾气从四面八方涌聚而来，在他的脚下盘旋。这里是山顶还是只在梦想中出现的国度？他无法辨别。他依旧穿着白天时的衣服，白布上沾染了浮尘。鞋子上没有洗掉的泥土，在雾气还能看出大致的轮廓。  
他决定向前走。这条崎岖的小径在漫天水汽的掩护下没有了尽头。树木的主干冲向天幕，破开了重重阴霾。  
可惜他不会飞，不然一定会有离开的妙法。他的身边没了使徒的陪伴，独自漫步的场景引他陷入了回忆。  
那是在绝望的土地上挣扎的时候，他的身边只有一个人......目标就在眼前漂浮，他伸手去够反把它越推越远。


End file.
